


Syrup Saturdays

by bidness



Series: 11:45 Universe [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 11:45 branch off, But Also Silly, Cute, Feels, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not in a Workplace Setting, Oral Sex, Sweet, Workplace AU, mentions of izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/pseuds/bidness
Summary: For a fleeting second, he wonders if this is too much, if he’s going too far by feeling up his now-half-naked boss in his kitchen on a Saturday morning. There’s the momentary judgement thatthis is wrong,but then the fingers of Magnus’ other hand are tracing higher on his stomach, prodding their way up his torso and taking with them the cotton shirt that barriers their bodies.And it doesn’t matter what’s right or wrong, it doesn’t matter what other people think because Magnus is all he needs, Magnus in his kitchen with kisses sweeter than any dessert.Alec and Magnus get breakfast started, among other things . . .
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 11:45 Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720579
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	Syrup Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing the beginning of this into 11:45 at first, but the tone was too serious for the story and - before I realized it - was going a more smutty way than I intended, so I took it out and put it here! 
> 
> It's set in the same universe as [11:45](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396422/chapters/56068024), a divergence from what actually happens, but you don't need to have read it to understand this. It's just gratuitous sexy times I needed to get out of my system.
> 
> Enjoy!

The apartment is calm, quiet with the only sound that isn’t the shuffling of Alec measuring out flour and cracking eggs being Izzy’s snores that filter in from the living room. Alec is whipping up pancake batter in the kitchen, whisking it together with practiced hands and humming a tune that’s offbeat, out of key and distracting enough that he doesn’t hear when Magnus sneaks in behind him until there are arms around his waist. It startles him and he tries not to drop the bowl on the ground, Magnus quick to assist him with hands that barely leave Alec’s body.

"Good morning," Alec murmurs. Magnus' only response is a sleepy grunt that makes Alec's lips quirk up.

Carefully, though not with any less urgency, he sets the bowl down and turns to face Magnus who is all shy smiles and nosy fingers that are already curling around the hem of Alec’s t-shirt. 

When Magnus lifts his chin up for a kiss it’s light and sweet, reminding Alec of shared pastries on an early morning, and he can’t help the smile he presses against Magnus’ mouth. It’s perfect, he thinks, or at least he wants to believe. This is the most perfect kiss Magnus has given him thus far, but he knows that every time they’re together he’s proved wrong again, and again, because _that kiss_ will be the most perfect one. And the one after that. 

Alec wants to go on, loves to lose himself in daydreams of kissing Magnus, but Magnus is _actually kissing him_ , and those perfect white teeth are biting at his lower lip, lightly tugging until they bring Alec back to the present. 

“You’re thinking again,” Magnus warns, nudging his nose against Alec’s in the softest show of intimacy. 

“About you, actually,” he responds, returning the gesture with a grin, and _god,_ they’re acting disgustingly adorable. Alec loves it. 

“Good things, I hope?” 

“Always.” 

They stay there for a moment, wrapped up in each other's arms, exchanging kisses and basking in the morning haze of the sun that seeps through the blinds of Alec’s kitchen window. 

Magnus pulls back eventually, turns away from Alec to peer over at the bowl he’s set aside with a curious glance. Alec can hear him talking, can feel the rumble of his voice thrumming against the hand he has pressed to Magnus’ chest before he realizes he’s even moved it there. 

But he can’t hear him, can’t think much of anything when Magnus’s chest is there in front of him, bare and toned and _so hot_. 

They haven’t gone this far yet, haven’t done much of anything besides making out at every opportunity and getting handsy when time allows it, but they’ve never shed clothes in front of each other. Aside from last night, he’s only ever seen Magnus not dressed in a suit on the spread of some magazine, but he’s always been too embarrassed to look at them for long, always feels like he’s creeping onto something taboo by ogling pictures of his boss who is none the wiser. _But_ _now_ , now with Magnus in front of him like this, relaxed and adoring as his voice chimes in Alec’s ears, he wants more. 

The sweet kisses Magnus gives him are perfect, incomparable at any other time, but right here and now something has shifted and it feels like it’s _not enough_. Alec feels like the sunlight that flits onto his skin is too warm, and on Magnus, it’s too blinding. The sound of Magnus’ melodic tones filling his head are _too innocent_. 

Magnus, who is oblivious to Alec’s thoughts, attempts to disentangle himself from their close proximity. 

Alec’s not sure how hard his grip is when he pulls Magnus back in, his only hint coming from the surprised gasp that leaves Magnus’ mouth, a gasp that he steals away for himself immediately. 

Magnus parts his lips to say something, but Alec smothers it, seizes the opportunity to taste the mint of the mouthwash he knows Magnus has used. His hands are restless now, they need to _move_ , to feel hot skin on their palms and seek out Magnus, reach for whatever piece of flesh they can grasp at. He remembers blushing the night before, remembers the way his eyes flickered up to Magnus’ and the hotness on the back of his neck as he watched him strip open the buttons. With his sister in the room he hadn’t had time to really _look_ , to appreciate. 

But with Izzy sound asleep in the next room, he takes the time to savor the feel of Magnus’ body, to map out every curve with his fingers that spread out to feel _more_. He’s grateful that he doesn’t have to fumble with the silky material of Magnus’ shirt to get to the expanse of muscles, he doesn’t think he could if he’s being honest, but he’s thankful he doesn’t have to try. 

He feels Magnus move, shifts, and Alec thinks he's is going to pull away again when he feels the shudder under his touch, but he doesn’t. Instead, the fingers that had been waving around in the air moments ago are on him, clutching at his sides rougher than Magnus has ever touched him before. 

And Alec doesn’t resist the tug of heat that coils low in his gut, twists and turns and runs through every vein in his body, the heat that causes him to switch their positions so he can push Magnus up against the countertop. 

The noise that escapes Magnus’ lips when they break apart is a mixture of a whine and a moan that’s so soft it’s almost unheard and Alec wants to play it in his head forever. 

When he glides his palms flat along the muscles of Magnus’ shoulders, down the strong arms, and takes with him the breezy material of his shirt, he hears it again. And he needs more of it, needs to survive off of the sound of Magnus’ pleasure alone. So when Alec bends down to press kisses to the shivering skin, it’s with intention. 

He has a plan now. It’s all so unexpected, Alec hadn't even know Magnus until a few weeks ago, didn’t know he was his boss and never could have expected anything like this to happen. But now... 

Now, he’s enamored by Magnus Bane, the guy who pulled him in with flirty apology notes, stolen lunches, and kisses by a taco truck. 

His whole world has been skewed, tipped upside down by something as random as food, but he’s so grateful, so irrevocably changed by Magnus’ presence in his life. He’s not normally a spontaneous person, not normally so willing to just follow someone else’s lead whole-heartedly. But he would follow Magnus anywhere, offer everything he has just for the smile, the sounds, _the touches_ he receives in return. 

There are fingers in his hair now, one of Magnus’ hands twisting and curling around the strands with a need that he tries to stifle with his voice. It pushes Alec closer, causes his kisses to become quicker and sharper against the tender flesh of Magnus’ neck that’s displayed so openly for him. 

For a fleeting second, he wonders if this is too much, if he’s going too far by feeling up his now-half-naked boss in his kitchen on a Saturday morning. There’s the momentary judgement that _this is wrong_ , but then the fingers of Magnus’ other hand are tracing higher on his stomach, prodding their way up his torso and taking with them the cotton shirt that barriers their bodies. 

And it doesn’t matter what’s right or wrong, it doesn’t matter what other people think because Magnus is all he needs, Magnus in his kitchen with kisses sweeter than any dessert. 

Magnus pulls away and Alec’s confusion procures a laugh from him, sly and knowing, and he tugs at Alec’s t-shirt, lifts it higher with his assistance to remove it completely. 

Alec’s not prepared for the look Magnus settles on him, isn’t prepared for the way Magnus’ pupils dilate and his deep brown eyes darken with something heavier than innocent affection. Nobody looks at him like that. Alec has always considered himself ordinary and plain, a complete contrast to the enchanting Magnus Bane who’s watching him with a heated gaze. 

It makes his legs want to give out, makes him want to get down on his knees and just soak up all of Magnus’ attention like the most faithful follower. 

He doesn’t remember actually doing it, he hardly remembers the thought process behind it, but suddenly he _is_ looking up at Magnus with the weight of his body digging his knees into the tile of his kitchen floor, and it’s an even better sight than he could have expected. 

Magnus watches him so closely, follows every lean and shift with so much intensity that Alec almost wants to look away, but he can’t. He can’t look away when he lifts his fingers to trace the band of Magnus’ trousers that are buttoned low and snug against his hips, or when he ghosts his breath against the muscles of Magnus’ abdomen and sees in his peripheral the way they flex beneath it. 

“Alexander,” he sees Magnus’ mouth move before he hears his name and that’s what does it for him, that’s what causes Alec to close his eyes and rest his forehead against Magnus’ stomach. 

The reverent tone brings some sense back to him, brings him back to the realization that they’re in his and Izzy’s kitchen, and this is all new territory for them. 

Magnus’ fingers are in his hair again, threading softly and stroking against the side of his face, free of the usual rings and chains that decorate them. 

“You don’t have to push yourself into something you’re not comfortable with. I’m perfectly happy with just holding you, y’know,” Magnus whispers, patient and kind as ever. 

He knows. He _does_ know that there’s no rush to go any further, and it makes his chest hurt with the knowledge that Magnus feels the need to comfort him. But he wants to, and that’s what scares him most, because his time with Magnus has been so short, it’s been so whirlwind and sudden that he hasn’t really had much time to stop and really _think._

But thinking has been his biggest flaw, his greatest weakness, because he thinks too much until he’s overwhelmed with dark thoughts that creep out of his innermost insecurities. 

_Magnus makes things better._

Magnus makes his brain focus on something else, something worth fixating on like the way his thumb presses against the pulse on Alec's wrist, or the warmth of his hand against Alec’s elbow. Sometimes it’s whatever Magnus is laughing at that will catch his attention, or whatever he points at with interest as they walk through the bustling city in search of a new lunch spot. 

And now, with Magnus in front of him humming soft reassurance into the space above and his hands soothing all the troubles out of his head, Alec wants to focus on him and only him. 

He releases a shuddered sigh against Magnus’ stomach and dips the tips of his fingers into the band of his pants, thumbs making quick work of the button and zipper that they come into contact with him. 

Magnus hitches a noise in his throat, the blood rushing through Alec's ears rendering it almost inaudible. But he tips Alec’s gaze up with fingers under his chin, and Alec gulps as he takes in Magnus’ enigmatic expression. “Are you sure?” 

Alec says nothing, just nods mutely and Magnus is hesitant to let their contact break, but he does. 

With shaky fingers, Alec tugs at the clothes that separate him from what he knows is next, the part of Magnus that’s been a mystery he didn’t know he needed to solve until now. He tries not to think about the way his stomach twists and his heart flutters in his chest so loud he has to strain to hear the sharp intake of breath when the clothes catch on the hard length as he pulls them to Magnus’s knees. 

He’s not sure what to do next, so caught up in the moments leading here that now he only has a vague clue on how to proceed. So he stares, lips parted, eyes wide, and stomach heavy with simultaneous nerves and want. 

Magnus – _incredible, patient, wonderful Magnus_ – stands there so sensual and breathtaking, his teeth worrying the reddened skin of his bottom lip, waiting. 

Alec becomes desperately aware of how hard he is in that moment, and he presses a palm down against himself for the temporary relief that threatens to send him over the edge already, because Magnus is just so painfully gorgeous. 

He feels the sweat that’s forming on his palms, feels the burn they radiate from the heat of the situation, and he hears how shallow his breaths have become, but he can’t stop himself from reaching his fingers up to curl around Magnus. He's not prepared for the low moan he hears that makes his hand twitch imperceptibly and causes him to bite down his own against his tongue. 

It’s almost too much, his senses are so overloaded with Magnus and sex that his head feels fuzzy, his heart beats faster, and his sweats feel tighter than they ever have before. He has half the mind to pull away, to apologize and tell Magnus that it’s just _too much_ , but he’s drawn back in by the stutter of his name he hears above, cut off from all rational thought by the way Magnus is peering down at him through half-lidded eyes that are so drowned in desire it makes his cock twitch. 

_Fuck._

With a newfound resolve, Alec swallows down the fear that tries to claw its way up his throat and distracts himself with the scene before him, with Magnus who has been so diligently soothing through all of Alec's internal struggles. He slides his hand up once, so slowly he’s barely even moved, but Magnus notices it, _feels it,_ and fails to keep his sounds quiet. 

It’s encouraging, intoxicating and delicious the way Magnus tips his head back and moans, exposing the long line of his neck that Alec wants to run his tongue along. He settles for the movement of his hands instead, sure that Magnus doesn’t mind the ministrations as he strokes along his length, wrist twisting in a way that’s more graceful than he’s ever used on himself. But Magnus deserves it, he should be lavished with all the possibilities of pleasure that this world has to offer, and Alec wants to be the one that gives it to him. 

As if working through pure instinct, Alec leans down and presses a chaste kiss to the tip of Magnus’ cock, feels the way he trembles under Alec’s actions, and he boldly lets his tongue swipe against it. 

The low, jumbled incoherent mess that escapes Magnus ignites a greater flare deep inside of him, brings forth so strong a lust that sparks the confident twists of his hands that are relentless against the whimpers they procure. 

It’s all so hot, so _fucking hot_ , and Alec finds it increasingly harder to focus on all of it at once, wishes he could slow down and take in every little detail over and over again. But he can’t, his hand that’s pressed against his hardness straining through his sweats is a constant pressure that he can’t stop rutting up against, and the way Magnus’ whole body is shaking with need is pushing him closer and closer. 

He needs Magnus, _wants Magnus so badly_ , and he takes him into his mouth, delicately closing his lips around the top half of the cock that’s leaking and needy for more attention. It’s bitter, a taste he knows he’ll need to get used to, but it’s everything he’s been longing for, heavy and resting against the back of his tongue. 

Magnus moves unexpectedly, shifts his hips forward in search of the heat of Alec’s mouth, and his fingers tighten in his hair, gripping and releasing constantly with the sheer need to be doing something, to stop himself from going too far. 

_Too much._

Alec’s eyes lock with Magnus’, and it’s the sight of those eyes blown-wide with lust at the vision of Alec on his knees and lips around his cock that send him over, that cause his hand to push against his sweats with the timing of his thrusts until his vision gets fuzzy with his climax. 

He doesn’t have time to stop and ride it out though, because Magnus is moaning now, louder and deeper than Alec expects to hear. And he’s moaning with him, humming the sound around Magnus’ cock as it slides into his mouth until he tastes the warm saltiness against his throat when he feels him come, and it’s all _so fucking hot_. 

There’s not much he can do but swallow what’s in his mouth, and he doesn’t allow himself the chance to dwell on it when Magnus’ knees seem to wobble and give out, bringing him down to the floor with Alec who slumps against the cabinets. Magnus shuffles, pulls his pants up enough to be somewhat decent again before he pulls Alec against him, his arms enveloping him in a warm hug that makes him feel sleepy. 

There are kisses against his temple, traces of words that Alec doesn’t quite catch, and he buries his face against the crook of Magnus’ neck, inhales and lets himself drift into the embrace as his body cools off and his heart tries to slow down. 

The floor is cold, _really cold actually._ So he snuggles closer to Magnus’ heat, slides his arms around him so they’re tangled together intimately, and tries not to think about how vulnerable he feels right now. He doesn’t even know what _this_ is, he doesn’t know what this means for them, so caught up in the passion of it all that he didn’t have time to watch out for his heart that pulls so strongly towards Magnus now, feels attuned to him and only him. 

“Are you okay?” 

The words are soft, tentative against the damp skin of his forehead and he lifts his eyes to look at Magnus who is so close, whose eyes are so big and full of concern. 

“I’m just scared,” he admits. 

Magnus’ brow furrows, just enough to be noticeable, and he offers Alec a tender kiss. _Pastries_ , he thinks as he closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the feel of it, letting Magnus brush away with his lips every fear and worry Alec works into himself. This affection, so fragile and genuine seeps into his heart, wraps around it so lovingly it makes his mind float. 

Magnus pulls back, ready to say something when Alec’s phone buzzes in the pockets of his sweats that are becoming increasingly uncomfortable and sticky. With a grimace, he pulls it out and skims the texts, feeling the panic and heat rise up on his face. _Oh god_ , he’s going to have to move out now, because he’s never going to be able to look his sister in the face again. 

**_Izzy_ **

_Are you guys making breakfast? Syrup Saturdays!!_

_. . ._

_C’mon Alec, really!?_

_BEDROOM!!_

_OMG you guys are really doing this right now? In the kitchen??_

_I’m so hungry but I’m too afraid to be scarred for life!_

_Okay, ENOUGH!_

_I’m at Jace’s, come over when you guys are done. Do not expect to not be teased mercilessly for this. You owe me after the trauma you just put me through._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can follow my tumblr [here](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/) and say hi if you want, or if you just want to see a gratuitous amount of Alec Lightwood gifs!
> 
> If you liked it don't be shy to give it a kudos or leave a comment!


End file.
